


Случай в Новом Орлеане

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: Константин и Пендергаст [3]
Category: Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston & Lincoln Child, Constantine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Иногда обычные методы работы ФБР заводят в тупик.
Relationships: John Constantine/Aloysius Pendergast
Series: Константин и Пендергаст [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132781
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты рейтинг





	Случай в Новом Орлеане

Марго рассеянно оглядывала импровизированный кабинет, в котором они каждый день просиживали по многу часов. Пендергаст специально снял отдельный номер в отеле, поскольку, по его убеждению, работу и личную жизнь (вернее то, что от неё осталось), следовало разделять.

Марго была с ним согласна, однако, несмотря на вполне разумный подход (у Пендергаста ко всему был разумный подход), дело, ради которого они вернулись в Новый Орлеан, не двигалось с места уже которую неделю.

Так как в Луизиане, по сути, было два сезона — дождей и сырости, — Марго в каком-то смысле потеряла счёт времени. Удушливая жара стояла с утра до ночи, ветер приносил с болот гнилостные запахи или, что хуже, запахи порта; от кондиционера болело горло, а ещё удерживать внимание было всё сложнее и сложнее. Её уже тянуло куда угодно, лишь бы отсюда. Парк, библиотека и музей естественной истории стали её отдушинами, но чувство долга и сочувствие Пендергасту неизменно приводили её сюда, в этот знакомый и унылый кабинет, хотя агент уже через неделю сказал, что она вольна распоряжаться своим временем как ей угодно, и лишь просил не сразу возвращаться в Нью-Йорк: он был уверен, что её знания ему ещё пригодятся.

Марго так не думала, но в то же время доверяла Пендергасту и его чутью. Однако Луизиана, Новый Орлеан и их расследование наскучивали ей чем дальше, тем больше.

Она вздохнула и попробовала сосредоточиться.

Итак, что они знали?

Сожжённая баптистская церковь на отшибе. По слухам (только по слухам!), последние пару лет там был скорее культ, чем христианская община, но вообще Марго в глубине души считала, что религия и секта не так уж друг от друга отличаются.

Пара-тройка неожиданных нападений крокодилов на фермеров в странных местах. Ни один из случаев не закончился смертью, однако никто из пострадавших не желал с ними разговаривать, и никакое обаяние Пендергаста, никакие его уговоры, информированность и актёрские способности не повлияли на этих реднеков, которые упорно и вежливо выпроваживали их со своей земли. Было и прошло, точка. Не ваше это дело.

Они не смогли обнаружить между случаями ничего достаточно общего, чтобы найти, за что зацепиться. Пендергаст был убеждён, что подобные нападения уже случались, но, вполне вероятно, полиция не вмешивалась, а газеты, даже местечковые, не считали нужным печатать такого рода новости.

Следующее — и вот это было уже действительно крайне интересно, — полуразложившийся труп, который всплыл в топи неподалёку от города. Болотная вода смогла сохранить тело в достаточно хорошем состоянии, чтобы полиция пришла к выводу, что смерть была насильственной. Пендергаст совсем загонял лаборантов даже из ФБР, но его предположение, что труп начал разлагаться где-то ещё, а в болото попал позже, подтвердилось. Удалось примерно воссоздать портрет по черепу, хотя, конечно, это всё скорее творчество, чем наука, и внешность убитой (это была женщина) оказалась своеобразной. Марго была уверена, что не запомнить такую было бы просто невозможно. Антрополог из Нью-Йорка, которому отправили результаты, сказал, что кости принадлежат индианке с примесью африканской крови, но, взглянув на портрет, смог только развести руками. «Фенотип и генотип — всё же разные вещи. Несколько аллелей принадлежали славянскому типу, так что, возможно, они и дали такой причудливый результат. В любом случае, ты же понимаешь, что я не криминалист?».

Марго понимала. Женщина пролежала в болоте больше десяти лет — установить её личность было затруднительно. Однако именно такие сложности и привлекали Пендергаста, тем более в родном и знакомом Новом Орлеане. Он выбирал себе дела по вкусу — и это было, безусловно, в его вкусе.

Далее — пара десятков смертельных происшествий в ванных в одном богатом районе города (Марго признавала, что такая скученность по количеству и времени — странно, но никак не может указывать на злой умысел), пропажа нескольких нелегально ввезённых в страну и совсем не домашних животных и в конце концов странная летняя погода: дожди как будто нарочно обходили стороной фермы и бесконечно лили в городе и на болотах.

«Как людям только пришло в голову поселиться в таком гиблом месте, — с тоской размышляла Марго, глядя в окно. — Наверное, в Старом свете им было совсем плохо, но не думаю, что тут они нашли свою обетованную землю. Однако деваться уже было некуда».

От этих размышлений её отвлёк резкий треск. Карандаш, которым Пендергаст неутомимо делал пометки в своей записной книжке, разломился пополам. На лице агента Марго разглядела даже не злость и бессилие — ярость. Самую настоящую ярость.

Она не слишком близко знала Пендергаста, но по его манере держатся была уверена, что крайне мало что могло бы вывести его из себя. Он, кажется, всегда был готов ко всему. Никакая неприятность не могла застать его врасплох.

Пендергаст с некоторым изумлением посмотрел на обломки карандаша у себя в руках.

— Простите, это вышло случайно. — Кажется, он смутился. Вздохнув, встал и выбросил карандаш в ведро, которое стояло в номере чуть дальше, чем следовало.

Пендергаст каждое утро подвигал ведро поближе, но горничная неизменно ставила его на законное место. Когда Пендергаст пошёл с ней поговорить, она энергично и не стесняясь в выражениях ответила, что её работа — наводить порядок, а порядок — это когда все вещи находятся там, где им положено быть, и если его не устраивает положение мусорного ведра, то у него есть две руки, чтобы подвигать его ближе, а её должностная инструкция предусматривает, что ведро должно стоять у двери и никак иначе. И что жалобы менеджеру или даже владельцу отеля ни к чему не приведут, потому что ведро должно стоять там, где стоит, и точка.

Как ни странно, Пендергаст смирился и всё чаще забывал подвигать ведро поближе к столу. Дело поглощало его целиком.

Одним высшим силам было известно, почему все эти случаи агент решил объединить и начал искать в них закономерности. В ФБР ему верили, Марго ему тоже верила, но бесплодность его занятий становилась яснее с каждым днём.

Марго посмотрела на Пендергаста с сочувствием. Она в какой-то степени его понимала: когда интуитивно видишь связь между явлениями, но никак не можешь обнаружить ту самую объединяющую их цепочку причинно-следственных связей, впору сойти с ума. Такое в научной работе с ней случалось нечасто, но всё же случалось. Правда, карандаши она не ломала.

Пендергаст всё ещё задумчиво стоял над ведром.

— Это был хороший карандаш, который я исписал менее, чем наполовину. Он совсем не заслуживал такой участи. — Он повернулся к Марго. — Я думаю, самое время проветрить голову. Составите мне компанию в парке? Или у вас другие планы на вторую половину дня?

— Нет, — Марго улыбнулась. — Представляете, я так и не добралась до городского центрального парка, хотя он вот, рукой подать. Так что с удовольствием его осмотрю.

— Решено. — Пендергаст просиял. — Спасибо вам большое, рядом с вами я могу рассчитывать на познавательную беседу, не связанную с этим. — Он кивнул в сторону разбросанных фотографий, полицейских отчётов, старинных фолиантов и пыльных подшивок местных газет за последние пятьдесят лет.

— Я тоже. К тому же рядом со входом в парк расположен музей современного искусства.

Пендергаст поморщился, пусть и едва заметно. Марго про себя улыбнулась. Как истинный аристократ Алоиз с трудом переносил новые веяния, но всё же считал себя обязанным разбираться и в них тоже. Она могла поспорить, что он хотя бы пару раз посещал громкие выставки в том музее, и ни одна ему не понравилась. Ни одна. И всё же он обязательно пойдёт, чтобы освежить бесконечную библиотеку информации, которой и является его голова.

Они, не сговариваясь, прошли мимо трамвайной остановки: до парка от их отеля было не более получаса ходьбы спокойным прогулочным шагом. Марго видела, как Пендергаст изо всех сил пытается дышать по своей тибетской технике, и что это у него получается на редкость скверно. В итоге он просто опустил голову и стал тихонько напевать себе под нос какую-то мелодию, видно, рассчитывая, что этот простой трюк поможет ему развеяться.

Сначала они прошлись по парку, купили корма для белок и понаблюдали, как эти неугомонные зверьки придирчиво выбирают достойное угощение, обнюхивая ладони туристов. Когда они вышли на берег одного из озёр, Пендергаст решительно лёг на траву и закрыл глаза. Марго осмотрелась и немедленно заприметила дерево, склонившееся над водой. Вообще в местных парках было до невозможности много деревьев, которые так и приглашали залезть на них. Решив, что если агент ФБР валяется на траве, то ей, учёной, совершенно не возбраняется посидеть на дереве, Марго направилась к нему.

Взобравшись на ветку и рисуя палочкой на воде бессмысленные знаки, Марго задумалась над своей следующей статьёй. Теоретическая часть была уже готова, а вот эксперименты занимали до ужаса много времени. Конечно, любую теорию надо подтверждать практикой, но она начинала думать, что к моменту окончания этой самой практики писать статью ей окончательно расхочется, а писать о скучном мало того, что тяжело, так ещё и мучительно долго. И никакого удовольствия не принесёт. А в науку она пошла именно ради самого процесса познания и той радости, которую он давал. Менять его на нудную канцелярскую работу не имело смысла: столько денег ей не платили.

Разумеется, приближения Пендергаста она не заметила. Но даже не вздрогнула: тихое покашливание раздалось на том самом расстоянии, когда есть время обернуться и понять, кто же стоит у вас за спиной. Как истинный аристократ Алоиз был ещё и безупречно вежлив, когда это было нужно.

— Мисс Грин, вы невероятно мне помогли, составив компанию на прогулке. Я вспомнил, что воспользовался ещё не всеми имеющимися, — тут он помедлил, — не всеми имеющимися у меня связями, а учитывая, что я намертво застрял, пренебрегать ими будет в высшей степени неразумно. У меня есть знакомый, которого я постараюсь отыскать в ближайшее время. Он довольно любопытный человек, возможно, вы захотите с ним познакомиться. Кроме того, он может сразу дать дельные комментарии по делу. Если вас, конечно, не затруднит.

— Думаю, нет. Но, если честно, чем дальше, тем больше мне не терпится вернуться к своей работе. Вскоре начнётся учебный год, и я хотела помочь подготовить расширенный курс палеоботаники для университета…

— Разумеется, разумеется. Я и так уже злоупотребил вашим свободным временем. Если в течение следующей недели ничего нового не объявится — по вашей части — моя просьба перестанет иметь всякое значение, и дальше я уже сам буду ездить к вам на консультации.

Марго вздохнула. Пендергаст был интересным человеком, и разгадывать не только научные загадки ей нравилось. Но быть учёной ей нравилось не меньше. Иногда надо выбирать.

Она спрыгнула с ветки, отряхнула джинсы и вопросительно посмотрела на Пендергаста. Тот улыбнулся и сказал:

— Я ещё немного поброжу. Мне надо привести в порядок мысли. Ещё раз спасибо за компанию.

Марго улыбнулась, попрощалась и пошла к выходу. Она вдруг поняла, что именно сейчас хочет стаканчик мороженого, и где-то по пути к озеру им точно попадался фургончик с ним. Пусть Пендергаст поднимает старые связи, а она пойдёт и узнает, как в её отсутствие продвигаются эксперименты. Лаборантка присылала ей отчёты каждый день, но даже за полдня что-то могло изменится. К тому же ей хотелось отвлечься от чужих дел и заняться своими.

Вежливое письмо от агента она получила, когда сидела на балконе с ноутбуком, пила вино и давала отдых глазам, всматриваясь в закат. Он просил её зайти в кабинет.

Марго вздохнула, сменила растянутую футболку на новую, запихнула в задний карман ключ от номера и отправилась в путь.

Дверь номера была открыта. Вместо хаоса, который царил в кабинете последнее время, Марго увидела почти идеальный порядок. Правда, мусорное ведро — видимо, из чувства протеста — было надето на торшер, а абажур стоял у двери и играл роль мусорного ведра. В него был аккуратно заправлен пластиковый пакет из ближайшего супермаркета, а внутри лежала шкурка от банана.

На столе перед Пендергастом, который крутил в пальцах карандаш, было несколько разноцветных папок, причём достаточно тонких.

— Спасибо, что нашли для меня время, мисс Грин. Я постарался систематизировать информацию и собрал только самые важные на мой взгляд документы. Этого хватит, чтобы ознакомиться и подсказать мне, где ещё и что именно стоит поискать. Посмотрите? — Пендергаст несколько робко подвинул к Марго папки.

Марго наугад взяла синюю папку. В ней оказались описания несчастных случаев в ванных комнатах. Вздохнув, она начала читать. Информация действительно была неплохо систематизирована, однако пункты, на которых остановился агент в своём описании, её удивили до крайности.

Отложив синюю папку, Марго принялась за жёлтую. Пробежав глазами по содержимому, открыла чёрную, а затем и красную. Наконец она в упор и с недоверием посмотрела на Пендергаста.

— Я знаю, что вы видели немало загадочных и удивительных вещей, но я всегда считала, что вы в первую очередь материалист. А тут, — она кивнула на папки, — вы указываете сведения, которые обычно интересуют тарологов, гадалок, экстрасенсов и прочих людей, которые манипулируют человеческими страхами и доверчивостью. Часть указанных фактов вообще бессмысленна, раз уж вас интересует моё мнение.

— Да, — Пендергаст кивнул, — я материалист. Но я материалист именно потому, что знаю, где заканчиваются границы моей компетентности и когда пришло время обратиться к специалистам в другой сфере. — Он помолчал. — Пожалуйста, не называйте Джона Константина гадателем или тарологом, хорошо? Потому что тогда никакой помощи мы не получим. А я её не получу, возможно, вообще никогда.

— Джон Константин? Так зовут вашего старого друга?

— Друга? Да, можно и так сказать. — Пендергаст улыбнулся. — Но если вы не хотите, особенно учитывая составленное вами мнение, отправиться к нему, то я не смею настаивать.

Марго засмеялась.

— И упустить возможность посмотреть на того, кто равен Алоизу Пендергасту в исследовании потустороннего мира? Мне кажется, вы недооцениваете мою любовь к новым знаниям.

— Ну что ж. Тогда можем отправляться.

— Хорошо. Это далеко?

— Прилично, но лучше поехать на такси и потом пройтись пешком. Он не любит, когда вокруг его дома бродит слишком много посторонних.

— Вы предупреждали, что он со странностями, так что ведите.

Дом Джона Константина располагался в верхнем районе города, среди кварталов ещё колониальной застройки. Возможно, автомобиль бы сюда и не проехал, или им пришлось бы искать длинный маршрут объезда: некоторые проулки были явно рассчитаны максимум на то, что тут можно будет протолкнуть тележку зеленщика.

Тяжёлое кольцо на двери производило впечатление настоящего, старинного. Однако Пендергаст не стал стучать, а потянул сразу за ручку. Нахмурившись и словно вспоминая что-то, он с разной интенсивностью тянул ручку и наконец постучал в дверь. Марго решила про себя ещё в отеле, что ничему не будет удивляться, так что смотрела на происходящее с отстранённым интересом.

Спустя пару минут им открыли. На пороге стоял худой (Марго бы даже сказала измождённый) мужчина с длинной рыжеватой щетиной на лице и почему-то в светлом пальто европейского кроя. От него пахло марихуаной и алкоголем.

— Алоиз, — с прищуром усмехнулся незнакомец, — я рад, что тебя занесло в эти края. — Мисс Грин, — он поднял несуществующую шляпу, — я Джон Константин. — И отошёл вглубь дома, отступив с порога.

Пендергаст зашёл, а за ним и Марго.

Тусклая лампа слабо освещали холл, но светлый плащ хозяина различить можно было и в полумраке. Постепенно глаза Марго привыкли к темноте, и она поняла, что находится если не в роскошном, то, по крайней мере, очень богатом особняке. Он не пришёл в окончательное запустение, но вот порядок поддерживался далеко не везде и очень неравномерно. Потолки были высокими, панели — дубовыми, а под ногами она ощущала ковёр, который почти полностью поглощал шум шагов.

Наконец они дошли до более-менее нормально освещённой комнаты, из которой вела лестница в подвал. Джон Константин остановился, закурил сигарету, нажал на выключатель и пошёл вниз. За ним, так же молча, спустились и Пендергаст с Марго.

Подвал выглядел куда как менее внушительно. По большей части вдоль стен высились шкафы разных размеров, цветов и времени производства, а в углу стоял большой простой стол. Картин или ещё каких-то украшений Марго не заметила, если таковыми не считать несколько оккультных символов под потолком. Проследив её взгляд, Константин ухмыльнулся и плюхнулся в кресло за столом, которое при этом издало протестующий скрип.

— В письме ты не рассказал мне ничего существенного, так что, надеюсь, пришёл не с пустыми руками? 

Марго различила британский акцент, несколько сглаженный местным южным говором.

— Нет, конечно. — И Пендергаст выложил на стол свои разноцветные папки.

— Ого, — Константин присвистнул, — да тут будет немало работы, я смотрю. Обычно я за такое не берусь, — в прищуренных глазах хозяина дома мелькнула хитрая усмешка, — но для тебя, Ал, хоть дьявола из ада, хоть ангела с небес, ты же знаешь.

Марго вздрогнула. Она не собиралась ничему удивлять, но Алоиза Пендергаста в её присутствии никто и никогда не называл Алом. Да и Алоизом тоже. У агента была достаточно звучная и запоминающаяся фамилия, которую использовали все, даже его друзья. Кажется. Марго ещё раз напомнила себе, что её знакомство с Пендергастом не было таким уж близким и чисто деловым.

Наконец она поняла, что пялиться на хозяина дома так долго и так удивлённо как минимум неприлично, и перевела взгляд на Пендергаста. У того — ей ведь не показалось? — щёки слегка порозовели, а руки никак не могли найти себе места на коленях. Агент ФБР, известный своим спокойствием, был явно смущён и как будто бы считал этого неряшливого оккультиста… Выше себя? Нет, вряд ли. Скорее… Ему было важно, что этот Джон Константин о нём думает. Как оценит его профессиональную работу, как отнесётся к собранной им информации.

В этот момент Марго поняла, что нужно не только не удивляться, но и попытаться не искать в происходящем логику.

Тем временем хозяин дома листал папки и иногда подносил фотографии к настольной лампе, чтобы получше их разглядеть. Тишину нарушал только шелест бумаги да звуки тления сигарет, которые Константин курил одну за другой.

— Ты слишком много куришь, — внезапно сказал Пендергаст, когда тот потянулся к мятой замызганной пачке. Марго даже не представляла, что именно с картоном надо было делать, чтобы он так быстро приобрёл непотребный вид.

— Да, — ответил Константин, не отвлекаясь от пристального осмотра цветной фотографии с измерениями укуса крокодила на ноге одного из фермеров, — но я, как ты знаешь, вообще не рассчитываю прожить долго, так что вредные привычки тут только в помощь. Но мне приятно, что ты всё ещё обо мне заботишься. — Тут оккультист отвлёкся фотографии и взглянул Пендергасту прямо в глаза. — Раз это тебе важно, я завяжу. Но не могу обещать, что надолго. — И вернулся к изучению фотографии, затушив сигарету в и без того полной пепельнице. И больше действительно за сигаретами не тянулся.

Спустя ещё минут десять хозяин дома и подвала наконец закончил от изучать бумаги.

— Я вот что тебе скажу, Ал. Чутьё тебя не подвело, но тут две, если не три связанных линии. Навскидку я не скажу, какие именно по моей части. Нюх у тебя по-прежнему отменный, надо отдать тебе должное. ФБР тебя не испортило. В такие моменты мне даже жаль, что мы больше не работаем вместе.

— Мне тоже, — эхом отозвался Пендергаст.

— Ну так вот. Я покопаюсь и через пару дней к тебе зайду. Где ты остановился?

Пендергаст назвал отель и номер комнаты.

— Окей. Симпатичное местечко. Я рад, что ты его выбрал. Там работают хорошие люди.

Пендергаст согласно кивнул.

— Ну что ж. Сегодня пятница, — Джон посмотрел на непрезентабельный календарь позади себя, — значит, жди меня в понедельник. — И обвёл число шестнадцать красным кружком.

После этого он углубился в чтение и, кажется, окончательно утратил к гостям интерес. Пендергаст поднялся и попрощался, Марго последовала его примеру. Они молча вышли из дома, дошли до главной улицы и сели в такси.

— Джон Константин действительно любопытный человек, — сказала Марго, когда молчание стало тяжёлым.

— Очень, — криво усмехнулся Пендергаст. — Что ж, если он нашёл мои подозрения не беспочвенными, в понедельник мы будем знать куда больше, чем сегодня.

— А чем вы займётесь до этого? — спросила Марго.

— Попробую отдохнуть, — с натужной улыбкой ответил Пендергаст и словно увял. Марго вздохнула и решительно оборвала попытку найти логику в сегодняшнем поведении агента. В конце концов — это его личное дело.

***

Всю субботу Пендергаст не находил себе места. Он не мог толком есть, читать, спать и даже слушать музыку. Встреча с Джоном Константином была как удар током. Рядом с ним он всегда чувствовал себя мальчишкой. Влюблённым мальчишкой.

Пендергаст вздохнул и посмотрел в окно. Давно стемнело, и на улицах никого толком не было. Он открыл ставни, сел на стул, выпрямил спину и поставил ноги так, чтобы ступни целиком стояли на полу. Ещё раз вздохнул и закрыл глаза. В конце концов, он обратился к Джону по делу. Волнения и чувства были совершенно неуместны.

К вечеру воскресенья Пендергаст почти пришёл в себя. Он позавтракал в новом кафе в соседнем квартале, заглянул к коллегам в офис, в большом книжном магазине откопал антикварное уже издание Эллиота и вернулся к себе в номер.

Ровно через пять минут после того, как Пендергаст вышел из душа, в дверь постучали. Пендергаст вздрогнул. И, на секунду помедлив и как будто собравшись с силами, пошёл открывать.

На пороге стоял Джон Константин. Небритый, в своём неизменном плаще, небрежно завязанном красном галстуке, и с замызганным набором его, Пендрагаста, папок в руках. Почти все вещи во владении Джона утрачивали презентабельный внешний вид в течение буквально пары дней. Это в каком-то смысле было его суперспособностью.

— Ты пригласишь меня войти? — Джон с усмешкой смотрел Пендергасту прямо в глаза.

— К-конечно. — Пендергаст невольно сглотнул и попятился. На удивление, от Джона не пахло табаком. Только виски, а запах марихуаны был таким слабым, что, скорее всего, просто пропитал его пальто.

Джон с размаху плюхнулся в кресло и вытянул ноги, бросив папки на кровать.

— Я кое-что узнал. Церковь и крокодилы с убийством — это ко мне. У той твари, что напала на фермеров, действительно крокодильи зубы, но на крокодила она не похожа. Неудивительно, что никто из них не стал с вами разговаривать. Они-то как раз знают, с кем столкнулись и почему. Я бы сказал, что поделом, но потом обязательно появляется действительно невинная жертва, так что я подкину это дело тем, кто с ним разберётся. По поводу трупа — ты и сам всё верно понял, а вот церковь, — Джон вдохнул воздух, словно затягиваясь, — церковь моя старая знакомая, так что не обращай на неё внимания.

— А остальное…

— Да, эти несчастные случаи в ванных комнатах, отчёты о смертях от электрического тока, СВДС и прочее — это оно. Я не удивлён, что ты зацепился за всё сразу. Когда ты найдёшь этих ублюдков, — Джон снова медленно вдохнул, — сделай мне одолжение и заставь их выпить по паре капель вот отсюда. — Он разжал руку и над столом закачался небольшой флакон на цепочке.

Пендергаст тяжело вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Насчёт СВДС ты уверен?

— Совершенно.

— А что с ними будет?

— Узнаешь, — усмехнулся Джон. И снова посмотрел Пендергасту прямо в глаза. — Ал, может быть ты прекратишь раздевать меня глазами и просто поцелуешь?

Пендергаст на несколько секунд потерял возможность дышать. Этой паузой Джон воспользовался, чтобы подняться на ноги и коснуться ладонью его лица. Когда Пендергаст отмер, то поцеловал запястье Джона. Тот привлёк его ближе и поцеловал с такой страстью, что Пендергаст снова забыл, что умеет дышать.

На нём был только гостиничный махровый халат, который Джон немедленно с него скинул. Сам он тоже разделся быстро и почти неуловимо, не отрываясь от поцелуев, оглаживания и ощупывания груди, шеи и паха Пендергаста. Когда наконец на самом Джоне почти не осталось одежды, он с силой надавил Пендергасту на плечи, усаживая на кровать. Опустился между ног. И взял уже готовый на всё член в рот. Пендергаст застонал и завалился на спину. Он всё держал под контролем. Он почти забыл — почти, — что такое секс с Джоном Константином.

Рука Джона высвободила головку члена Пендергаста, а язык начал выписывать узоры на уздечке. Он водил губами медленно, медленно, слишком медленно, и всё же это было так прекрасно, что из груди Пендергаста вырывались хриплые стоны. Постепенно они перешли в умоляющие, и губы Джона заработали быстрее. На мгновение Алоиз Пендергаст перестал существовать, и это было лучшее мгновение его жизни за несколько лет.

Пендергаст открыл глаза и увидел над собой улыбающегося Джона.

— Если думал, что я забыл или отверг тебя, то ты ошибался. Я, — и тут голос Джона потерял свою хрипотцу и стал почти мелодичным, — я никогда не смогу ни забыть тебя, ни перестать любить.

Пендергаст сглотнул, приподнялся на локтях и поцеловал Джона — сильно, глубоко — и опрокинул на спину.

Он ощупывал губами и пальцами тело, которое много лет назад было для него самым родным. Было — и оставалось до сих пор. Он искал новые шрамы и рубцы и, разумеется, находил их. Это был Джон Константин, который занашивал до неузнаваемости всё, что носил — и тело в том числе.

След от странного оружия, тонкого и, видимо, чрезвычайно острого. Новый шрам рядом со старым — снова от пули. Немного влево, и перебило бы артерию. Либо удача, либо Джон заключил перемирие с Бароном, и тот заговорил его от пуль.

Ожог. Довольно большой, но уже почти заживший: очертания выдаёт только едва заметная неровность на коже. Губы Пендергаста замедлились, и Джон, читая его мысли, прошептал: «Не поверишь, но я банально опрокинул на себя кофе как-то по утру. Никаких приключений и смертельных опасностей за этим шрамом не стоит».

Пендергаст обнял Джона так крепко, как только мог без опаски сломать ему рёбра. Стал спускаться ниже, к животу, к паху и наконец разведя ноги Джона в стороны, взял его член в рот полностью и сразу. Если до этого Джон только тяжело дышал, то сейчас застонал, коротко, на вдохе. Прошло несколько лет с их последней встречи, но то, как тело Джона откликалось на ласки, Пендергаст запомнил на всю жизнь — словно это было выжжено у него в мозгу.

Пендергаст облизывал член, переходя к мошонке и ниже.

Когда он коснулся языком «кольца», Джон застонал — и на этот раз на выдохе.

Пендергаст продолжал двигать языком, чувствуя, как отверстие расширяется, и что Джон почти бессознательно тянется рукой к члену.

Пендергаст повелительно отстранил руку и прижал её к кровати. Джон подчинился, и Пендергаст продолжил римминг, пока сам не почувствовал, что скоро не выдержит.

Джон махнул рукой в сторону плаща на полу, и Пендергаст почти немедленно обнаружил тюбик со смазкой и пачку презервативов. Надев презерватив, Пендергаст вводил палец медленно, наслаждаясь тем, как меняется лицо Джона, его телом, им целиком, сейчас.

Джон перевернулся на живот, и Пендергаст со стоном опустился на него. Он подтянул Джона к себе, пропустив руки под плечами — от этого тот чуть приподнял зад. Медленно, осторожно, прижавшись всем телом, Пендергаст вошёл и стал покрывать поцелуями его спину, шею, плечи, отвлекая от неизбежных болезненных ощущений. Потом начал двигаться, осторожно, прислушиваясь, как Джон реагирует, и через несколько секунд нащупал ту точку, при прикосновении к которой тело Джона вздрогнуло, а зад приподнялся ещё выше.

Пендергаст продолжил входить под тем же углом, чувствуя, как Джон отдаётся ощущениям, как боль и удовольствие смешались воедино, и наконец отпустил себя.

Через час они лежали, укрывшись простынёй, голые и в обнимку.

— Ты сказал…

— Я помню, что я сказал. — Джон прижал Пендергаста к себе и легонько поцеловал его в плечо.

— Но ещё я помню, что как-то дал обещание не увлекать тебя за собой в бездну. Я отяготил свою душу множеством грехов, — Джон усмехнулся, — но, пожалуй, от обмана доверившегося я воздержусь.


End file.
